YuYuHakusho: The Secret Ghost Files
by Sexykitsune-hime
Summary: This is a story that takes place a year or two after Yusuke case file. Kurama meets an old friend of his and find out that she is a spirit detective a few months after she moves in with him. Kurama & OC, Hiei & OC. need help with chapter 2
1. CH1:Long Time, No See Old Friend Suiichi

**Yu-Yu-Hakusho: The Secret Ghost Files**

_**By: **_**Sexykitsune-hine.**

_**Chapter 1: Long Time, No See My Old Friend Suiichi.**_

Notes: This is my first Yu-Yu-Hakusho fan fiction. Please review to let me know how you like it.

Suiichi a.k.a Kurama is at the Japanese airlines waiting for a friend of his from a long time ago in his I LOVE TOKYO blue shirt and black denim jeans with a bouquet of pink roses in his hands.

"I can't wait to see her.'' said Suiichi.

''I can't believe it has been 13 years since I last saw Maya. I'm glad I'd given her my mother's address and phone number before she left and now I can't believe when my mother called me and told me she called and told her that she is returning to Japan."

As he waited for her, he had sometime to think. '_I wonder what she looks like now since the last picture of her she sent last year. I do hope she remembers me, I mean it been so long. Maybe we'll have time to get to know one another and one day have the courage to ask her that certain question.'_

As he was thinking this (of course he wasn't paying any attention at the time), a young woman with dark sea blue hair and emerald green eyes, in a white blouse and black denim jeans was standing behind him. She was having a hard time trying not to giggle to alert Kurama to her presents as she was right behind him. (Of course that didn't mean a certain fox demon spirit didn't notice her. But decided not to warn Suiichi, for she was only playing an innocent prank and he felt like been a nice guy.)

"Hey Suiichi-chan. Long time no see." She said giggling.

"Ahh..." Kurama screamed as he jumped, turn to see the woman and was surprise to see that it was Maya standing right behind him.

"Maya-kun welcome home, and would you please not sneak up on me like that." Kurama said as he handed Maya the bouquet of pink roses.

"Thanks Suiichi-kun and I'll try to remember that." Maya said as she gentle grab the pink rose bouquet and smelled them.

'_Maya looks sexier in person than in her picture she sent eight years ago. I can't wait to pop her cheery but I'll wait for the right moment.' _Kurama thought as he stared at the young woman smelling the bouquet.

* * *

To Be Continued...

Sorry if it short


	2. Chapter 2

**Please sign this petition!**

Make sure to copy and paste the petition below to make it your own story... We need this petition going around through everyone who is an active member on FF.

The administrators are, as of June 4th, going to be taking down Fics that have lemons or have extreme violence. Now I don't know about you but I think that's stupid. There are many wonderful fics that only have one or two lemons in them yet the plot itself is awesome! You can't just take down a 100,000+ word fic just because it has a lemon in a chapter that is only 1000 words long. Now I urge you all to read the petition below, sign it, and repost this to your own fics. Hopefully if we make enough noise everything will return to normal. Thank you.

Greetings to the fine folk that moderate our site.

Myself, along with many others, have been writing and posting on your fine site for years now, some of the better examples of up and coming writers out there are now suddenly finding some of the stories we've come to love at risk of being removed without the chance to even rectify our errors.

For some, that means the permanent loss of a story. While I don't have anything that I believe violates your terms of use, there are those out there that are never able to recover a story in its original form, this is something I find to be almost worthy of a legal action, as while we cannot claim ownership of a character, the stories are OURS and simply destroying them is something that is inexcusable.

It's quite easy to simply add an MA rating, additional filters or even a simple requirement for a free membership to read the stories presented here, and would cut down on hateful anonymous reviews and posts at the same time, so I have to question as to why such a thing, in all this time, simply hasn't been added.

If you're worried about falsification of a registration then have an appropriate disclaimer and then there can be no dispute, you took your steps and the PARENTS didn't monitor their children, if that is even your concern. If it is more of a personal view or desire then please at least let people know and give them a chance to remove a story that you and yours find offensive, most people on the site are actually rather cordial when it comes to such requests.

While I cannot say for sure if this letter will even reach those that may be willing to listen, of if it's more akin to a wide spectrum purge in preparation for something bigger, please understand that you are going to be losing a LARGE number of your writers, and thus your income from a lack of readers if there is not some level of action taken to help with this situation.

For those that may agree with this, please feel free to sign on and send this to the support server, maybe we can get some movement on this.

Psudocode_Samurai

Rocketman1728

dracohalo117

VFSNAKE

Agato the Venom Host

Jay Frost

SamCrow

Blood Brandy

Dusk666

Hisea Ori

The Dark Graven

BlackRevenant

Lord Orion Salazar Black

Sakusha Saelbu

Horocrux

socras01

Kumo no Makoto

Biskoff

Korraganitar the NightShadow

NightInk

Lazruth

ragnrock kyuubi

SpiritWriterXXX

Ace6151

FleeingReality

Harufu

Exiled crow

Slifer1988

Dee Laynter

Angeldoctor

Final Black Getsuga

ZamielRaizunto

Fenris187

blood enraged

arashiXnoXkami

Masane Amaha's King

Blueexorist

Nero Angelo Sparda

Uzunaru999

Harry1817

EarthDragonJd

WolfDragonGod

NerdyLyssa

Faberry's-Knight

CancerChikkie

No Llores

Don'tLetTheRainBringYouDown

sizzlignhotcat

RubyJeweler

Sexykitsune-hime


End file.
